


Blood Dawn

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dystopian, Intentional Self-Harm, Mentions of Doom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well - Freeform, Whatthemeepever is an enabler, and elements of the DooM franchise, at the end of it anyways, but it might be triggering to some so watch out for that, but it's for a good cause, but not yet, death of a teenager, forced blood drinking, it's Cedric, no really, starts Harry Potter Year Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: There is a moment, between one breath and the next, just after Harry has come crashing down from the portkey, and slid through the dew wet grass, before coming to a halt that Harry can see the water droplets stop flying through the air and turn a brilliant ruby red, and he wonders for a moment if he is dreaming of the water turning into blood.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Blood Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthemeepever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthemeepever/gifts).



> Okay so this chapter might be triggering for some people. Doom Slayer guy self harms to bleed into Harry's mouth. It's a little graphic please don't read it if you feel like that's something that is going to upset you.
> 
> This is for a prompt that was giving to me by [Whatthemeepever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthemeepever) and it was not supposed to be multi chaptered, but here we are.

There is a moment, between one breath and the next, just after Harry has come crashing down from the portkey, and slid through the dew wet grass, before coming to a halt,  _ and he still remembers how he’d never let go of him, and how his hands had ached for days afterwards because he’d been holding on so tightly, and how literal lifetimes later, he still couldn’t let go of that guilt,  _ where everything had slowed down. It was as though the world itself had decided to stop spinning because Harry can  _ see  _ the water droplets stop flying through the air and turn a brilliant ruby red, and he wonders for a moment if he is dreaming of the water turning into blood.

Harry blinks and it feels like a lifetime has passed because the next breath still hasn’t come and there is a …  _ something  _ pulling itself out of a glowing red crevasse in the ground  _ and he wonders if that has always been there or if this too is the figment of a dream formed by the trauma that he has just experienced.  _ But it, whatever  _ it  _ is, is shaped like a man but it is wearing a kind of full-bodied armor that Harry has never seen before. It is green and bulky and Harry can’t believe that this creature has just pulled himself out of an ominously glowing crack in the ground.

It doesn’t make any sense, but that is what’s happening.

Harry watches the  _ something  _ watch something else that only it can see before it begins to prowl towards him, and Harry, in a moment of insanity chuckles because he is reminded of the big cats he’d seen on the telly once, and he’s very obviously going to die because he’s just barely managed to get himself out of one impossible situation and another one has just shown up out of  _ nowhere _ , and all Harry can  _ do _ is laugh about it because he can’t even muster the strength to get up and  _ he doesn’t want to die. _

Harry tells it that after it’s knelt down beside him and pried his frozen hands from Cedric’s body in order to roll him over onto his back. He tells it again when it pauses, because Harry doesn’t want to die and maybe whatever it is can understand him because it does nothing for what seems like an eternity.

Harry thinks maybe he is being stared at and so decides to stare right back because if he  _ is  _ going to die tonight then Harry was going to make it look right at him while it killed him. Harry would not give it the mercy of not watching the life fade away from him.

Another moment passes,  and Harry begins to wonder if he’s dead because he doesn’t think he’s taken a single breath since he’d crashed back onto  Hogwart’s grounds _ ,  _ it shifts slightly and removes the armor covering it’s left arm, and some part of him is relieved to see that it might actually be some sort of human. 

Though Harry knows with a great sort of clarity that being classified as  _ human  _ was a relative thing. After all, he knew plenty of humans that acted more like animals than the descent human beings they were supposed to be. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He asks again because the man-but-maybe-not-a-man is still hovering over him, with his left forearm bared to the cool open air; and Harry notes peripherally, that those ruby red water droplets  _ still _ haven't fallen down. They’re just sort of, hovering there and Harry tries to shake his head, but can’t because he can’t really move at all at the moment. 

Harry knows that, that should  _ terrify him,  _ because he is alone save for the now cold corpse,  _ Cedric, it’s Cedric and he's  _ _ deaddeaddead _ _ , _ next him, and the man-but-maybe-not-a-man, who is now hovering over him and holding a truly frightening blade, and Harry despairs because he doesn’t want to die;  _ not like this. _

He can’t help but to focus on that dark blade and if he had to guess, he’d say that the blade itself was maybe six inches long and two inches wide. It curved slightly at the tip, almost like the mockery of a smile, and is so black that no light reflects off of it. In short, it is a terrifying weapon and Harry should be terrified but he  _ isn’t,  _ and that should terrify him even more because he  _ can’t feel anything and he doesn’t know why. _

Harry reiterates  himself .  _ He does not want to die _ .

But instead of stabbing that wicked blade down into his open chest, the man-but-maybe-not-a-man stabs  _ himself. _ The blade goes right into the it’s exposed left forearm with little to no resistance at all, and unlike in the movies, the blood that comes out doesn’t squirt every which way. It just sort of, wells up around the knife as the guy drags it down  its own forearm and almost to his wrist before pulling it out. 

The guy doesn’t even so much as flinch, and Harry is morbidly fascinated by this surprising turn of events.

His morbid fascination turns to disgust when the humanoid pries his jaw open with their armored right hand and  _ bleeds _ directly into Harry’s open mouth. He wants to gag and spit the blood right back out of his mouth but Harry just keeps  involuntarily swallowing over and over until the bleeding just, stops, suddenly and all at once.

He wants to throw up, but just like he hasn’t taken a breath since he landed, he also can’t throw up and it’s frustrating. Or at least it would be, if he had any sort of control over himself and his emotions at all.

So, here he is lying on the cold damp grass with blood that isn’t his in his mouth and wondering what the crazy humanoid kneeling over him is going to do next.

Because Harry  _ knows _ the importance of blood. Knows how dangerous it can be,  _ especially _ now, and he can only hope and maybe pray to whatever god might be out there that he isn’t about to be put through some sort of insane ritual.

Once was enough, and he doesn’t ever want to experience another one.

Another slow blink and Harry watches as the humanoid pulls an almost triangular chip out of the chest piece of his armor. He  _ wants _ to move away from this creature, he  _ does  _ but he  _ can’t  _ and Harry wants to scream and cry and ask them why, what he is doing to him.

Harry’s eyes snap closed of their own accord when the bastard, _ and that’s what he is,  _ Harry thinks, begins to push that chip into his chest and just above his heart. They push through the skin that has been exposed in his fight with  Wormtail , and later Voldemort, and Harry can feel his magic trying to fight back against this  _ something _ that is invading his body.

Harry cries and he screams, silently and all alone in his head as the humanoid pushes past his magic and his flesh and blood and muscle. He leaves his bloody mouth open in a silent wail of agony and his eyes screwed shut from the pain of it all as something like fire, bursts from that same spot just above his heart and races like lines of burning death throughout his entire body before settling back calm and silent and  _ waiting  _ just under his skin and deep inside his bones; and it is all Harry can do to not let go and drift into the oblivion that he can see now just out of the corner of his mind.

Somehow, though he doesn’t know how, Harry manages to crack his eyes open, just a little and watch as the humanoid creature stands, turns and walks back under the bows of the trees that make up the Forbidden Forest.

He turns there, giving Harry his profile and for the first time in what can only be eons removes his helmet and smiles as his body and his armor turns to ash and drifts away into the wind.

Everything that had been forcibly repressed in that space between breathes comes crashing down and Harry gasps, a  deep intake of air that has him choking even as he tries to scream, and all Harry can think about as oblivion creeps into the edges of his vision is that the world had finally started to spin again and the blood water had finally fallen down.

He still isn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.


End file.
